1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric bicycle equipped with a wireless communication module such as Bluetooth or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, bicycles are one of short-distance transportation. Recently, electric bicycles capable of traveling by power of a motor are being developed so as to travel a long distance or reduce exhaustion of rider's physical strength.
In order to provide driving force for traveling, a hub motor assembly is mounted to a front wheel or rear wheel (commonly called a “wheel” hereinafter) of an electric bicycle, and rotates the wheel.
A hub motor assembly includes a motor housing connected to a wheel by spokes. Rotational force generated by a rotor and a stator in the motor housing rotates the wheel together with the motor housing. The rotational force of the motor may be controlled by rider's manipulation using a control unit such as an ECU or the like. Further, based on detection results of rider's pedaling force when cycling uphill, operation of the motor may be more systematically controlled. A sprocket, which is connected to pedals by a chain, is mounted outside the motor housing. Through the chain connected to the sprocket, a rider may ride a bicycle by his/her pedaling force.